Chance Encounter
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which a chance meeting with Lloyd causes Shirley to remember some long-forgotten feelings. ONESHOT LloydXShirley Alternate timeline. Post R2.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CG**

**Zephyr here! This is a weird one, even for me, but there is some logic behind it. I was doing some research on the CG voice actors and found out that the voice actors for Lloyd and Shirley in English are actually married. I told Marvelous-Things07 and she suggested that I write a LloydXShirley fic. I have done so and this has been THE HARDEST fanfiction to write. Even harder than the requested ShikaHidan or NaruDei. Just as a note, this is assuming that Shirley DOESN'T die in R2. So let the deadly tale begin!**

Shirley stopped in the middle of the aisle in the crowded shopping mall, her eyes scanning around for a familiar face. She was so sure that she had heard someone call her name, but maybe she had just imagined it. She wasn't the only Shirley in the world. It was a very common name, after all.

Just as she had turned around to continue walking on to her destination, Shirley saw a man with light purple hair standing against the wall, his eyes directly on her. Of course. It would make sense that he was the one calling her.

"Is that you, Lloyd?" Shirley asked as she made her way through the mass of people and joined him at the wall.

"I see it really was you, Shirley." Lloyd nodded. "It's been a long time since Ashford Academy, hasn't it?"

"It seems like forever, doesn't it?" Shirley sighed, remembering how long it had been since Zero was finally eliminated for good. "Who would have thought that two years would have gone by so fast?"

"Time flies." Lloyd nodded as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "So how have you been, Shirley?"  
"All things considered, I've been pretty well." Shirley said, shifting the shopping bags in her hand. "Just getting ready for the holidays."

"Same." Lloyd nodded. "I've absolutely no idea what to get Cecile for Christmas. Something tells me that she wouldn't like pudding."

"No, I don't think that would like that very much." Shirley shook her head. "So how are things with Milly? Did you guys get married this time?"

"She decided to break off the engagement again." Shirley could hear a tinge of regret in his voice. "She married someone from the academy and is currently running around Brazil."

"That sure sounds like her." Shirley laughed, remembering the antics of the student council president. "So if you haven't been with Milly-"

"Cecile and I have been married for about a year." Lloyd told her.

"Well, that's certainly news to me." Shirley said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Lloyd said. "She said that she wants to have her parents over for Christmas dinner, but her parents don't like pudding in the least."

"I guess that won't go over well." Shirley smiled.

"No, it will not." Lloyd shook his head. "But Cecile said that she would make some lemon pudding for the two of us, so I suppose that will have to suffice."

"The sacrifices we have to make." Shirley said. "Though I'm not sure sacrificing pudding counts for much."

"Probably not, no." Lloyd sighed.

"By the way, Lloyd, have you heard from Suzaku?" Shirley asked, suddenly remembering her academy friend. "I haven't heard from him after the Zero incident happened."

"He's still working for me piloting the Lancelot." Lloyd responded. "But since we haven't had any need to use the Lancelot as of late, he's been testing the new Prometheus and Cerberus models that Cecile and I have been developing."

"Oh, I bet he likes that." Shirley nodded.

"Gino and Anya have been helping out as well." Lloyd went on. "Though you know Gino. He normally causes more problems than he helps."  
"Yeah, I can see him doing that." Shirley said. "Gino would be the one who wants to have arm-wrestling matches instead of working, huh?"  
"That's for sure." Lloyd said. "Well, I should probably get going. Cecile has a few errands that she wants me to run before her parents arrive tonight."

"I won't hold you back, then." Shirley said. "It was good to see you, Lloyd."

"Nice to see you too, Shirley." Lloyd said before he turned around and walked off towards the other end of the mall.

Shirley watched Lloyd walk away, their conversation still playing in her mind. It had been nice to see the scientist again, though it was a bit strange to see him without the flowing white lab coat that she was so used to seeing him in. She was happy to hear that he and Cecile had finally gotten married, as it was something that Suzaku was always talking about. For some reason, though, Shirley could tell that those long-forgotten feelings were beginning to surface again.

**I can't believe I've finally done it...Huzzah! This was actually a lot better than I was expecting it to be, but I know that it could always be better. I honestly couldn't really make it any different without it being too awkward. So that's that! I'll be uploading another PrussiaXHungary Hetalia story later, so look for that soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews equal love.**


End file.
